New World: Lego Universe
Chapter 1: Bricks and Bones I watched the blood, drip from his neck. His hands, ripped out, and were laying on the floor. He arm, hanging from a thin layer of plastic. His head, bite marks all over and the paint had been smudged. His eyes opened. He awoke in his New World. He could barely stand up. The dog had chewed him. He turned his yellow head, and stared. The only emotion he had was a smile. Just one smile. It was that kind of smile which made you feel good. Then he got up. In his conditions, it seemed impossible. But he stood up, and began to walk towards me. He was still smiling. I stood firm on the ground. He walked as if he was a robot. Then he fell. He just collapsed. But still smiling. His yellow face was still smiling. I was unsure what to do. Should I help him? Or is it too late? But the weirdest thing happened after he was on the ground. Each seperate piece, his head, body, arms and legs broke. They just disconnected. I went to examin the 'corpse'. This was no ordinary man. He was made of plastic bricks, with no bones. Chapter 2: Stack 'Em I picked up one of his pieces. It was extremely light. So were the rest of his body parts. I thought I'd call an ambulance. But this situation is a bit more extreme. A yellow man has just collapsed in front of me and broken into pieces. I thought it through for 5 minutes then came to a decision. That thing on the floor isn't human. It is alien technology. I pulled out my phone and called U.N.I.T. This was an emergency. While I waited for U.N.I.T. to arrive, sat and thought about this 'thing'. What if it was alien. What if it was just a prank and I have made a fool of myself calling U.N.I.T. All I could do was wait. But waiting wasn't my only problem. It started to rain. But it wasn't water rain. It was plastic rain, and was pounding me. They were plastic bricks. I mean hundreds, maybe thousands of plastic bricks falling from the sky! And what was I to do? Nothing. They only fell for about 20 seconds. But they were everywhere. They had holes in them. The kind of holes which will fit into another hole. So I grabbed one, and began clicking them together. Click, click, click. At first I made a wall, but then it turned into more of a house. I just keep clicking them togther. I made a chair, which hurts when you sit on it. It was as if I was creating a whole new universe! U.N.I.T. never did show. So I just kept building this house. I made it bigger, added a second floor, made furniture. It was like a flat pack house! These plastic bricks needed a name. But what name do you give plastic? I thought of a few ideas; Clik Briks, Blocs, Colour Bricks and Mega Blocks! But there was one which stood out from the rest. Chapter 3: LEGO The name was so simple, yet extremely effective. I called them LEGO. If you want, you can call them LEGO Bricks. Now I knew I wasn't at home. This wasn't Earth. Or if it was, then why is it raining plastic bricks. But then something even more mad than the raining plastic just happened. A man fell from the sky. So I turned on my phone and went to my music... "It's raining men! Halejuah! It's raining men!... I wondered over to investigate the body. And my luck wasn't getting any better. It was another Brick Man. This one was alive though, which was shocking after that fall. He got up and shook my hand. He told me his name was Max. He said that I had come through some sort of door to get here. I didn't hear him very well because he spoke quite fast. He said I had wondered into the world of LEGO. Funny enough, that's what I called this place. He kept going on about what a wonderful world it is to live in, but said I had come at a bad time. Something about the Evil Brickmaster and his army taking over the whole universe. Then he went into this whole back-story thing; It all started long ago back in the world of Ninjago. Sensei Wu and his ninjas were training when a great storm overcame them. Sensei Wu stood outside, in the cold, purple rain. A figure made of shadows stood before him. After many battles with this man, he chose his words for his last ever battle with him. "NINJA-GO!" he yelled. They both used the art of Spinjitsu to fight each other for hours on end. Eventually the end had come. Both exsausted, the lay on this ground. The shadowy figure have up, and told Sensei Wu he was too strong for him. From then on, he was no longer the shadowy figure he used to be. He had turned to the good side. But his son on the other hands, began his trial. ''Lloyd was only a boy. But he wanted to travel in his father's footsteps. He wanted to rule the world of Ninjago. Lloyd didn't work alone, because he was to young. So he hired the Evil Brickmaster to help him at his side. But the BrickMaster wanted more than just Ninjago. He wanted the WHOLE of Lego Universe. He has been overpowering us for months, and minifigure you saw before wasn't his only victim. The Brickmaster challenges people to a duel, all fail. An